Merlin Death fic
by Perc585
Summary: One Shots where Merlin dies in different ways and reaction to his death, no flames are welcomed Perce585 Whump!
1. Posion

**Poison**

**A/N: Read and Tell me what you think and if you want me to do a different story I'll try my best just tell me your idea **

"Wake Up Lazy Daisy" Merlin shouted while ducking as Arthur threw a goblet at him, "is your aim getting bad sire?" "Shut Up Merlin unless you want me to practise throwing Tomatoes at you?" said Arthur "Hurry up and get me dressed" Merlin went to get the clothes as Arthur got behind the screen.

After Merlin got Arthur changed he put a thoughtful expression on his face and stayed quiet for a few minutes eventually Arthur got irritated and said to him "What is it Merlin?" Merlin got a surprised expression on his face and then quickly said "Nothing sire it's just..." Merlin trailed off and then looked up at Arthurs face which didn't look very pleased he said "I was wondering when you would need that new hole in your belt" "WHAT?" Arthur Roared getting ready to leap at Merlin when the door opened revealing Gwen who had a amused expression on her face at the friends antiques

She glanced at Merlin then back at Arthur then back at Merlin again and her face rapidly changed into one of concern. Both Arthur and Merlin noticed that her face changed and frowned then Arthur asked "What is wrong Gwen" suddenly she got an irritated look on face and glared at Arthur as she said angrily "What do you mean what's wrong? Have you seen Merlin? He looks so sick and tired how have you not noticed? You will let him go and rest " both Arthur and Merlin stared at her but her gaze never faltered from glaring at Arthur then Merlin said soothingly "Gwen I'm fine honestly i just didn't get enough sleep last night..." Gwen then turned her glare at Merlin who stopped talking at once, then Arthur spoke up and said " see Gwen Merlin is fine he even said so himself, so it will do no good giving him a day off for no reason, i don't want him to go to the tavern."

Gwen Looked Furiously at Arthur "ARTHUR PENDRAGON" She Shouted in rage "YOU WILL GIVE MERLIN THE DAY OFF OR ELSE" she let that threat hang in the air Arthur stared at her for a second then turned to Merlin and said "Due to me being a good king" Merlin snorted at that "I will give you the rest of the day off, and Merlin you are not allowed to go to the tavern" Merlin grinned started to walk out the door but not before saying "Thank you Milady I'm happy I don't need to put another hole in Arthurs belt" Then he scampered out as quick as he could"

Later Merlin was thinking to himself about how bored he was as he walked about the castle when he found himself outside Arthurs room he turned to walk away when he seen a servant carrying Arthur and Gwen's lunch and he decided that he'd give it to them so he took the tray off he servant thanking him

Gwen and Arthur where snogging when he entered and he stood for a minute staring with amusement before clearing his throat and they both jumped apart red in the face and embarrassed. That was until Gwen seen Merlin and adopted a stern gaze on her face as she said "Merlin I thought I told you that you had the day off?" Merlin replied "you did My Lady I just thought I'd come to leave the food up for both of you' and that I could sit and chat" Gwen' gaze softened as she said "did you bring at least plate up for yourself" "No Gwen I'm not hungry thanks" Merlin replied

Suddenly Arthur replied "Nonsense Merlin you look starved you can have mine and I'll get some food later" Merlin face brightened as he said "Thank you Arthur" taking a bite out of the sausages when he suddenly stiffened, neither Arthur not Gwen noticed as Gwen went to eat her potatoes when Merlin suddenly leaped at her knocking the plates to the floor.

Merlin's P.O.V

As I took a bite out of the sausage I realised it tasted weird and I used my magic to identify what it was, Poison I suddenly felt myself growing weak and quickly realised I was dying. I glanced up at Gwen watching as she picked up her fork with potatoes resting on it going towards her mouth and I leaped even as my eyes closed welcoming the darkness...

Gwen's P.O.V

I was happy that Merlin decided to eat with us I admit I was worried about him because he looked paler than usual a part of me always worried about him because it's what older sisters do and that's what he was to me my little, childish, happy, energetic, brother I went to put the potatoes in my mouth when suddenly Merlin leaped across the table and knocked me off my chair and the food to the ground. I let a scream as I fell to the ground and went to push off me when I noticed he was unconscious, I let loose another scream as tears welled up in my eyes.

Arthurs

Gwen yelled at me after Merlin left telling me I had to take more care of him and stop acting the 'prat' so I let Merlin eat dinner with us hoping to get in her good books. I glanced up just as Merlin leaped at... My Wife I felt a fury in me rise as I heard her scream and fall to the floor. I said in a very low and calm voice "Merlin I hope there is a very good reason that you assaulted my wife, Get off Her Now" Arthur Paused "ARE YOU IGNORING ME?" Arthur roared furiously preparing to haul Merlin off Gwen when suddenly he heard her let out a sob he knew something was wrong"

Gwen's P.O.V

I checked a voice and felt it slowing; I couldn't stop myself and let out a sob Arthur stopped coming towards us his face quickly forming into one of concern "what's wrong" he asked gently "Its Merlin" Gwen replied brokenly because she knew something was wrong she just felt it as if something was broken.

Arthurs P.O.V

"Its Merlin" said Gwen sounding broken and scared. Arthur took one glance at Merlin's Form Then Screamed "Guards Get Gaius Now." About 3 minutes later the longest three minutes of their lives which Arthur spent pacing thinking about what happened? And, why it happened? Gwen was hugging Merlin tightly and sobbing into his chest. Gaius arrived took one glance at the scene then quickly snapped "Get him on the bed " Arthur bent down to pick him up and set him gently on the bed.

Gwen's P.O.V

I was really worried about Merlin I was thinking about what had happened thinking that he seemed fine before he had started eating. Gaius was checking over Merlin then asked us if we had any idea what had happened. I tried to explain but I quickly broke down crying hating myself for not staying strong; Arthur told Gaius exactly what happened. Gaius frowned and said "this doesn't make sense the only thing that has theses symptoms is poison we must pay it's not the one I think it is but I know for a fact that Merlin tests for Poison every time he gives you food there would be no way he missed this" I suddenly felt a crushing guilt knowing that if I hadn't told him to take the day off he would still be alive. I sobbed even harder.

Arthurs P.O.V

I glanced over at Gwen knowing how she was feeling about this because I was feeling it too I didn't even get time to think about what Gaius said about Merlin testing for poison, I said to Gaius knowing Gwen wasn't in a state to do so "we Gave him the day off" I shortly said, Gaius' head shot up and he quickly went over to the food and sniffed it then stood up and gravely said "Poison" me and Gwen both gasped I was thinking about how close to death we both came but Merlin saved us, oh Merlin will I ever get so see his idiotic smile again? Would i ever get to banter with him? Keep him going about his big ears?

Gwen's

Merlin saved me i thought as more tears fell down my face I it's my fault it's all my fault

Gaius P.O.V#

I knew there was no hope but I could give Merlin a few moments to say his goodbyes So it told Arthur to get herbs and Gwen to get water while I set about trying to cast a spell on Merlin to hold the poison at bay and to wake him up. I succeeded

Merlin's P.O.V

I gasped as my eyes opened my body burned and my head felt like it was on fire, oddly my shirt was soaked but that felt good as it cooled me down. I glanced up at Gaius giving him a wry grin knowing I was going to die and that he is giving me some time to say my good byes " Merlin" he began I cut him off " I know Gaius I know that I'm dying and I know you know that to, I just wanted to say you where like a father to me and I wanted to thank you for all you done for me" he hugged me with tears dripped down his face. I heard something crashing to the ground in the back of the room and turned around.

Gwen's P.O.V

I had just entered beside Arthur when I noticed that Merlin was Awake with him and Gaius talking about something i put my hand out to stop Arthur from running forward knowing that they are having a conversation meant for each other some of the conversation drifted over here "I Just wanted to say you where always like a father to me and I wanted to thank you for all you done for me" that sounded oddly like a goodbye i thought with a frown then I seen Gaius leaning over taking Merlin in his arms with tears streaming down his face i dropped the water "Oh Merlin" I said softly even as the tears began to fall

Merlin's P.O.V

I looked over to see Gwen with tears going down her face and Arthur standing there with a concerned and confused expression, I beckoned Gwen over and began softly "Gwen you are more than just a queen never doubt that" Merlin said "You are a friend to many people your my best friend and my sister, i wanted to tell you not to blame yourself what happened, happened and I don't blame you for it. It's not your fault" I finished even as Gwen flung her Arms around me the tears streaming down her face.

I glanced over at Arthur and saw the realisation dawn on his faced even as i beckoned him over with Gwen still in my arms "Merlin" Arthur began but I cut him off knowing I haven't got long left "Arthur you where my greatest friend even though you where a prat most of the time I wanted to tell you, you where always a brother to me. I admire you because you follow your heart it's what makes you a good king, never lose that. And if you hurt Gwen i will come back to haunt you" finished Merlin with a ghost of a smile even as his eyes closed

**A/N: Well What do you think this was just a bit of fun but I will continue and put in more and different deaths if you wish just post a review and I'll make it into a story **

**~Perce585**


	2. Long Live The Queen Part 1

Long Live the Queen

**A/N: Read and tell me what you think and if you want me to do a different story or death tells me your idea and I'll do it **

**I would also like to thank Karleigh****-Q for his comment "Because everyone needs Merlin Whump! **

Today was the day thought Merlin as he walked through the castle, the day Camelot gets her Queen. The corridors where bustling with activity bring food to different destinations. 'MERLIN' Arthur Yelled shoving through everyone with a panicked look on his face 'I can't find her she's missing I've looked everywhere' he said so fast that I was barely able to understand hi. I replied in calm and soothing voice 'Calm down Arthur who can't you find?' Arthur stared Merlin in the eye and said 'Gwen she's missing'

Arthur sent out search party's into the town desperately trying to find her. While he was searching calmly walked up to the west tower knowing Gwen would be up there. I climbed the stairs until i reached the top. I heard sobbing and immediately knew what was wrong; I walked up the last few steps to find Gwen sitting there with there with her hand in her face crying her eyes out. I sat down next to her and said 'It's a lovely day isn't it?'

Gwen looked up at Merlin giving him a view of her face with her eyes all puffed out and red, from crying. I put my arm around her shoulder and she put her head into me sobbing with renewed force. We sat that way for a while until she said in a quiet and broken voice 'I can't do it Merlin I can't be everyone's Queen they won't accept me I'm nothing but a Blacksmiths daughter I...' She trailed off sobbing again. I said to her 'Gwen you're going to a brilliant Queen people will follow you because you understand them your kind caring but can be strict when you need to be. Your more than a blacksmiths daughter you always where Gwen the only one who can't see it is you'

She calmed down after I finished talking she said to me 'I can't have all these people depend on me Merlin I don't want to fail them and I don't want to destroy the friendships I have because of my status.' I looked at her in a understanding sympathetic way knowing how being a Queen can change people's relationships with you from dealing with Arthur 'Gwen' I said ' You may not realize this but people have always depended on you and you have never let me down. I'd follow you even if you weren't the Queen I think that you're going to be the best Queen Camelot has ever had. Your right about one thing being Queen with affect your friendships with allot of people but it's their lost not yours, the people that do sever ties with you are prats anyway. I can promise you one thing that you being Queen won't accept our friendship. I'll stand by you and protect you until the last breath leaves my body'

**A/N: This is only the first part there will be more remember to post reviews and hit that favorite button**

**~Perce585**


	3. Long Live The Queen Part 2

Long Live The Queen Part 2

**A/N: Hey Guys sorry I haven't updated my story's in a while I'm extremely busy and its likely not going to improve anytime soon but don't worry I haven't abandoned my profile **

"_I'll stand by you until the last breath leaves my body" _

Merlin gave Gwen a reassuring grin as she glanced over at him. Geoffrey was reading on about something to do with responsibilities and past Queens. The knights stood in front of the Queen while the servants stood behind. The citizens of Camelot where all in the courtyard watching as their Future Queen was crowned

I kept my eyes open waiting for any danger that came our way ready to leap forward to protect the King and Queen of Camelot. I started to listen to Geoffrey again 'Any who wish to pledge their allegiance to our Queen step forward now'. Everything was quiet I was shifting on my feet wishing that i could help her but I couldn't because of my status so I waited, Gwen glanced at me with sad eyes while she tried valiantly not to break down in front of everyone. I glanced at the knights and shot looks At Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan hoping that they understood. They did as they stepped forward as one even though the all knights where meant to do it at the same time. They got in one knee before the Queen and said "We the Knights of Camelot Pledge our allegiance to our Queen' Gwen smiled down at them and replied 'Rise Knights you do not need to bow before me I accept your Pledge and I hope that I will be a good Queen and do not disappoint you'.

The knights got to their feet and stepped back in line with the rest of the knights, no one else came forward the atmosphere was tense I knew something had to be done so i sucked in a breath and steeped forward ignoring the curious stared I got as I walked to the Queen of Camelot. I got on one knee before her and said 'My Lady I know I am only a servant, but I would still like to pledge my allegiance for all that its worth, I promise to server you until I die' I glanced up at Arthur who nodded subtly urging me to go on ' I know that you will make a good Queen one that I will happily serve and love as I'm sure that many citizens of Camelot will'.

Gwen looked down at me and replied ' I accept your pledge and take confidence in your faith in me' I stood up while lost in thought thinking that no one else is going to step forward and that its time to do something about it, I glanced at the knights of the round table hoping that they would understand what I was going to do. 'Long Live The Queen' I shouted at the top of my lungs the knights of the round Table instantly shouted back 'Long Live The Queen' they repeated this until all of Camelot was now yelling 'Long Live The Queen' I felt my skin prickle as I turned around still standing beside Gwen out of the corner of my eye I seen a knife get thrown going straight For Gwen. I slowed down time in the hopes of catching it before it struck its target i took one glance at it and instantly knew something was wrong I released the spell and leaped in front of Gwen my body protecting hers.

I looked into her terrified eyes, the knife hit. I felt myself losing Conscious even as i whispered 'Long Live the Queen one last time...'

**A/N: hey guys I'm losing interest in this story i just don't think it's any good I'm sorry. Tell me what you think I should do, if you want another story or should I continue this one.**

**~Perce585**


	4. Battle of Camlann

A/N: I will do something from Arthurs Point Of View during this story don't worry, I'm extremely busy at the moment so it's difficult to get time to update my stories. Remember to comment.

Merlin

The Battle of Camlann

"Gaius what do I do I'm useless without my magic, I won't be able to protect Arthur" Merlin said sounding hopeless. Gaius looked at him and wisely said "All you can do is your best, follow your heart and do the right thing". They sat in silence for a while before Arthurs Voice echoed into the chambers calling Merlin to him.

Merlin got up and exited the chambers racing up to Arthur to see what was wrong, when he got there Arthur was sitting down, he looked up when Merlin entered and said "Took you long enough idiot, go get all the knights of the round table tell them we have a meeting" .

"Arthur be nicer to Merlin" scolded Gwen who was lying in bed, Merlin for his part just glared at Arthur, turned around to walk out the door but not before he said "right away your Royal pratness"

Merlin spent the next half hour hunting down the knights informing them that they had a meeting, finally Merlin himself arrived at the meeting to see that everyone was already seated, Arthur was predictably glaring at Merlin "Merlin what took you so long? Anyway back to the topic at hand. As you all know Morgana has got an army of Saxons and is going to march on Camelot, We will go and meet them in Camlann" he continued on, no one noticing Merlin stiffen at the mention of Camlann apart from Gwen "we will be outnumbered allot of people will die. I will not order you to ride out to battle with me, if you wish to walk away now you may do so without any dishonour".

Everyone was quiet as they waited for someone else to speak up finally Leon stood up "Sire, I have fought many battles by your side if this is to be my last one, then so be it." Leon pulled his sword out and threw it on the centre of the round table it landed with a clatter.

Next Gwaine stood up "Princess, I spent many years of my life running, I finally found a place that I'm willing to call a home and I'm willing to fight and die for it if I have to, besides I like the odds it sounds like fun." Gwaine said flashing a cheeky wink in Arthur's direction even as he drew his sword and chucked on the centre of the table along with Leon's sword.

Elyan stood up "You're my brother and my king, my sword is your sword and shall always be by your side. You gave me a place to stay when I had nowhere to go. You rescued me when you never knew who I was. I would gladly die for you" He pulled his sword out and threw it in the centre of the table.

Percival stood up "Your enemies are my enemies; you are my king and my friend. My sword is yours, Sire" Percival pulled out his sword and put it in the pile.

Lancelot stood up and said " You taught me what being a knight is about Honour Loyalty and being Just, When I was younger all I ever wanted was to be a knight of Camelot you allowed me to fulfil that dream. I will fight for Camelot, Fight for my Friends and my King". Lancelot then threw the last sword into the pile it landed with a clatter symbolising the loyalty of the knights.

Everything was quiet for a minute, Until Merlin to rose "I never truly belonged anywhere, I never had many friends in Ealdor i was called the 'bastard child' and I was beat up for it. My mother was the only one I ever had. That changed when I moved here, I met friends which were something I never had, and I fought a dragon bandits and magic beside them. I may not be good with a sword and I may only be a servant, but I will fight for my family, until the day I die".

Everyone sat in stunned silence as they gazed at Merlin with awe. Finally Arthur stood up and said "Thank you, all of you" he gaze flicked between all the knights and Merlin "Your loyalty will not be forgotten am glad to have you by my side".

Everyone filed out to get ready for the battle ahead of them, Gwen was still was watching Merlin suspiciously she could till that something was upsetting him and she was determined to find out what.

Merlin went into his room and looked under his bed to get his armour and sword that he seldom used. He went to the armoury to get it ready for the battle tomorrow; while he was polishing he couldn't help but feel apprehensive about the battle tomorrow knowing the odds of him surviving it tomorrow where slim without his magic.

Merlin jumped when he heard the door open and looked up to see Lancelot staring curiously at him. Lancelot frowned and said "That's not Arthur's sword and armour. Whose is it?" Merlin continued polishing knowing where this conversation was going to lead, after about 5 minutes of silence and polishing Merlin finally replied "No it's not Arthurs... Its mine" Lancelot glanced sharply at Merlin and asked "I didn't even know you had armour, and that sword looks incredibly expensive how where you able to afford that?"

Lancelot was right, the sword was very expensive it had a ruby in the handle of it and the blade looked like it could cut through metal "Oh I would never be able to afford this, Gwen and Elyan made it for me on my birthday they insisted I have a way to protect myself, unfortunately I haven't had much of a chance to use it."

Lancelot was still staring curiously at Merlin "Well, we both know you don't need a sword to protect yourself with and you've never worn armour, so why are you now?" Lancelot said with a large amount of suspicion in his voice.

Merlin gave a nervous chuckle as he made a weak attempt to lie "We have a battle tomorrow I need a way to protect myself when I'm not paying attention, and the armour is so arrows and swords don't run me through"

Lancelot stared sternly down at Merlin as he said stubbornly "Tell. Me. Why. You're Wearing Armour. Now."

Merlin gulped nervously thinking about what Lancelot's reaction to this was going to be like "Ilostmymagic" rushed Merlin, Lancelot who was still staring at Merlin said worriedly "Sorry what did you say?"

"I said I lost my magic" Merlin said nervously

What? How did you lose it?" exclaimed Lancelot.

After what felt like hours for Merlin he finally finished explaining why and how he lost his magic. Lancelot immediately asked Merlin how he was going to get it back to which Merlin replied "I honestly have no idea, I never even knew it was possible to take someone's magic until now.

Lancelot just stared at Merlin digesting the information that he wouldn't have Merlin's protection tomorrow, without it he felt naked, as if he was going into battle without any armour. "Merlin" Lancelot began "Are you planning to fight in the battle tomorrow?

Merlin looked at Lancelot in the eye and replied with "Yes, Yes I am going to fight tomorrow so don't try to stop me".

**A/N: I put Lancelot and Elyan in this story simply because I wanted all the round table in it. There might be either 3 or 4 parts to this story i don't know it depends on the amount I plan to do. Do you like the story? Do you have any comments on how I could improve it? Or do you have a idea for a different story in entirely? Please let me know and I will do it. Thank you for reading!**

**~Perce585**


	5. Battle of Camlann Part 2

Merlin

The Battle of Camlann Part 2

**A/N: First of all I would like to say thinks to everyone for reading my stories, at the moment I'm working on a readers request on this story. So I will get to the others when I have finished this! Elise.v the idea isn't that bad, I'll see what I can do with it but I'm not hopeful. Enjoy the story!**

_Merlin looked at Lancelot in the eye and replied with "Yes, Yes I am going to fight tomorrow so don't try and stop me". _

It was quiet for 5 minutes but it felt like a lifetime to Merlin as he waited with baited breath to see what Lancelot's reply was going to be, Lancelot stared at Merlin's eyes as if he was trying to see into his very soul.

"Merlin" Began Lancelot "You truly are one of the most bravest, noblest and kindest person I have ever had the privilege of meeting. I know even if I try and convince you otherwise that you will fight tomorrow, so all I'm going to say is to be careful and survive tomorrow's battle." With those final words Lancelot left the Armoury leaving Merlin alone with his thoughts.

'Be careful and survive tomorrow's battle' those words kept going through Merlin's head as he sat in his chambers, debating on what his next course of action was going to be. He knew he would not survive tomorrow, if that was the price to pay for his destiny then so be it. Merlin decided he wanted to be laid to rest in the lake of Avalon alongside Freya, his love.

This was how Merlin found himself wondering the corridors in search of Arthur, he would have told Gaius but he was unable to find him. Merlin arrived at the Kings Chambers, he took a deep calming breathe knowing that the conversation ahead of him was going to be difficult. Finally Merlin was calmed enough to knock the door

_Knock _

_Knock_

_Knock _

The door opened to reveal Gwen; she looked at Merlin suspiciously knowing he never knocked the door and when he did it usually mean something was wrong.

"Do you know where Arthur is at?" asked Merlin

Gwen replied "Yes he is training the knights for tomorrow's battle" Merlin turned to leave but was stopped by a voice "Merlin" said Gwen. Merlin turned around. "Merlin" Gwen started "you know if anything is wrong you can come to me? I was your friend before I was the Queen I hope that hasn't changed".

Merlin thought for a minute debating on if he should burden Gwen with this, one look at her face gave him the answer that she would not let him leave until he answered her question. Merlin walked over to the bed and sat down, he gestured for Gwen to join him which she did without comment, sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

"Gwen before you where my Queen You where not my friend." He seen the hurt on her face and the tears that where gathering in her eyes, so he continued on quickly "Before you where my Queen, you where my sister, just as you are now and always will be". Merlin smiled gently at Gwen as the meaning of his words hit her. Immediately she leaped across at Merlin and threw her arms around him knocking his back onto the bed as Gwen lay on top of him sobbing into his shoulder.

A servant walked into the room at that precise moment an upon seeing the position The Queen and the Kings Manservant was in quickly walked out without a doubt to spread rumors of the Queen cheating on her husband.

Merlin waited for Gwen to calm down while continuously rubbing her back soothing her thinking about why the servant ran out of the room looking so flustered, when it hit him he started to chuckle, this caught Gwen's attention and she asked Merlin why he was laughing, "Did you see that servant that came in?" Gwen nodded her reply her face still buried in Merlin's shoulder "Imagine the scandal he's going to come up with, when he seen us lying in this position" Merlin deadpanned, first Gwen started to giggle then Merlin lost control and started laughing so hard it left him gasping for breath.

When Merlin and Gwen finally gained control of their laughing, Gwen rolled off Merlin and lay beside him smiling brightly "Okay enough fun, tell me why your here" this immediately sobered Merlin up as he sighed sadly neither of which Gwen missed. "Merlin, what's wrong your worrying me" Gwen said beginning to panic at Merlin's sad expression

"Gwen can you promise me something?" Gwen looked at Merlin in the eye answering the question for him, "You know the lake of Avalon?" Gwen nodded wondering where this conversation was leading. "If anything happens me tomorrow, I want to be laid to rest there".

Gwen eyes watered as she realized the person she came to see as her brother said he didn't expect to survive tomorrow's battle. "Merlin I won't need to keep your promise because you're going to survive tomorrow" Gwen's voice started to crack at the end of that sentence to she had to stop talking before she started to cry.

Merlin scooted closer to Gwen so he could comfort her when the water works started. "Gwen" began Merlin softly "Let me tell you a story. About 17 years ago there was a small farm boy; he was exploring the forest trying to get some wood for the fire. He heard a young girl screaming so naturally he ran towards the noises, he seen a boy about 10 years older than him trying to force himself on this girl about his age. He picked up a branch and hit the boy in the back of the head distracting him from the young girl.

The boy then turned around and started to beat up the younger boy, the girl seeing this panicked and said some words which threw the person against a tree breaking his neck. The girl did not mean to do this was very upset. So the boy went over and tried to comfort her. She was snuggling into his arms as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do, She had calmed down enough to explain she was a druid girl, this druid girl was special she could tell the future of those important to her, so she told the young boy his future.

She told him he would live a tough life never belonging anywhere until he went to a great kingdom, she said he would find the family that he always wanted and that just as his life was settling and looking the brightest it's ever been, would he fall in the battle of Camlann".

It was silent for a moment as Gwen went over the story in her head; she wondered what the story had to do with anything and she asked Merlin "What has this story got to do with anything?" Merlin looked at her "That farm boy has a name, his name is Merlin" Merlin deadpanned. Gwen started at Merlin for a full minute before suddenly flinging her arms around Merlin and burying her head into his soaked shirt, Merlin was mumbling in her ear trying to calm his sister down.

About 15 minutes later when Gwen had finally stopped crying she looked up at Merlin her arms still wrapped around his neck unwilling to let go. "It doesn't matter, the druid girl probably made it up. It's not true".

Merlin didn't even have to reply to this question the look on his face told her all that she needed to know. Gwen was desperately thinking about a solution, biting her bottom lip in worry. "You shouldn't go to the battle then, make some excuse to Arthur tell him you have to collect herbs. Please."

Merlin put his hand on Gwen's cheek wiping away a stray tear that had made its way out of her eye. "Gwen" Merlin said "The thing about prophecies is that they are normally made for a reason if I tried to change it something worse could happen, I won't risk that. I have to go. Please can you keep my promise?

"Yes Merlin, I will keep your Promise" Said Gwen in a sad, defeated voice.

**A/N: Part 2 done. Tell me what you think, any improvements I can make? Any different story's you want me to make? I know Gwen cried allot on this, probably too much. Thanks for reading!**

**~Perce585**


End file.
